


One Way or the Other

by badjujuboo (miztrezboo)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Dry Humping, M/M, Porn With Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztrezboo/pseuds/badjujuboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon has terrible gaydar and now there is Percy who seems to fit in no category, which wouldn't be a problem if Leon wasn't half as interested in him as he is. Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Standing Ovation

**Author's Note:**

> this is all **otta_ff's** fault. And she is bossy just so you know ~~and has made this THREE parts of PORN instead of one part fluffporn the other part just porn and now the third with added kink but whatever I love her and she writes beautiful things WHEN SHE DOES and gives me great reads and squees about random things with me and generally makes my life better just for having someone to share the silly with.~~ **Roamercorridors** deals with my insanity and **Mamacita** is the beta who puts the shine in shinola and WOW am I all fluffy bunnikins writing this a/n. Going now. Special mention to my darling **envy_venis** for getting her own word count up and reading this even though she's mostly a Merlin virgin when it comes to other pairing fic!  
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin and its recognisable characters belong to the BBC and SHINE.

**-PART ONE-**

It's a bit of a misconception that every one of Leon's mates is gay, just because he is. It's the first question from his mother's lips when Leon talks about a new mate or drops the name of a friend of a friend – or even Arthur, who he grew up with (he practically lived at their house from the age of twelve onwards) – yet she asks all the same. It's not as if he doesn't have gay friends; god knows he needs his lads for nights out at the club or a good bitch about things that only blokes who like other blokes can truly understand. Yet in Leon's circle, most of his mates are straight (as much as Gwaine _wishes_ it weren't true about Arthur in particular).

And being that most of his good friends are straight, it's when a new face happens along the periphery and somehow worms its way into the fold that Leon occasionally has trouble with the whole gay/straight side of things. First there was Elena, who flirted so heavily with Morgana that for a good three months Leon was sure he had her pegged, until she brought her fiancé around and that was the end of that. Then there was Gwaine, who Merlin introduced him to, who charms everyone and everything so that one can never really tell which side his bread is buttered on.

Now there is Percy.

He's a new face in their game nights at Gwen and Arthur's, at drunken football outings at their local, and even a few times at odd parties Morgana has thrown. Everywhere Leon turns, Percy seems to be there. It's not a bad thing – he's a top bloke, the type of fellow Leon can see fitting into their group of friends quite easily – which Percy does. Leon actually gets along with him; they haven't done anything on their own, but he's had a few quiet conversations with the man and he likes the way Percival thinks. Percival is quiet for the most part and Leon likes that, being a more-thoughts-than-actions kind of man himself – and honestly, with Gwaine around, who can get a word in edgewise?

But there is _one_ thing Leon can't quite put his finger on, and it shouldn't irritate him (and it doesn't really) and he really shouldn't care (but he does because he might just sort of have a tiny bit of feelings of more than a friendly nature for Percival), but he does care.

He does.

Now, Leon's not one to come out with a question about someone's sexuality. It's not that he's uncomfortable with his own (even if he did only realise late into his twenties that his penchant for women with little to no breasts, on top of his obsession with watching gay porn and quite the anal toy collection, meant he might like men more than birds), it's just that he doesn't like to pry. Leon's not exactly shy, but he doesn't like to put people on the spot. He prefers them to talk and himself to listen and figure out things on his own – like a great detective, though in this case he's no Sherlock because he just cannot for the life of him figure Percival out.

One week Percy is dancing all hips close and no boundaries with Merlin's friend, Freya – they don't leave together, but Leon is sure he sees them share one kiss, even if it is on the cheek. The next they're at one of the gay-friendly clubs they frequent; Percy is at the bar and there's a certain somethingabout the way he is staring at the bloke beside him. The same bloke whose hand is not-so-innocently moving up Percy's well-toned forearm, biceps that could blind you, and up and up until Leon loses sight of them when Gwaine drags him off to dance. After that it's another of Gwen's parties, and this time it's Elena's sister who Percy has on his _lap_ drinking out of _his_ can of lager. After that they're waiting for Lance to bring his car around so they can head off to some art gallery show _thing_ that Morgana's organised/bullied them all into going to, and Leon swears he sees a similar _something_ in the way Percy's eyes are so focused on Leon as he whines about the cold.

Leon honestly has no idea what team Percival bats for, or if he's a bit of both, and for some reason he finds this utterly perplexing.

Of course, Leon counts himself a gentleman so it's the type of question he would never dare ask (though if he dropped a few hints to Gwaine he's sure _he_ would – no verbal filter, that one). So the weeks drift on into months, and now it's been too long for Leon to ask without looking like some utter twat for not knowing something that is most likely obvious to everyone else.

It's late one evening, when Leon finds himself with Percy out on Gwaine's tiny balcony sharing a spliff, that his thoughts drift to Percy. It makes the question of the taller man's potential bed partner buzz behind his teeth and has Leon pursing his lips. Leon likes Percy. Likes how quiet he is, how he seems to take in the world around him, and when he does speak it's almost as if he's let the words and thoughts roll around in his head for an age before voicing them. Leon's learned that Percival never speaks to hear the sound of his own voice. He does things because he believes in them or wants to – not just because everyone else does. Percival is good-looking: those hazel eyes that flirt more on the side of green than brown, a strong jaw and huge hands that look like they'd engulf the side of Leon's face if Percival were to cup it. Then there's just how _big_ Percival is.

The man is a giant.

Not just in the sense of his height, because Leon is far from short, but Percy does have a good foot on him. He's wide, too – all broad shoulders and trim waist and thighs that are massive, tight and toned – and a few times Leon has found himself staring, eyes wandering up and in, and then his brain flatlines at what may lie between them. Because as quiet as Leon is, as laid back and loyal and incredibly moral, he does have one fault. Well, not a fault really. More of a kink.

Without a doubt, when it comes to bedroom activities, bigger is always better as far as Leon is concerned. And if his partner is thick and uncut? Well, that's just a bonus really. In most of his life Leon is pretty agreeable to a lot of things. Choices on where to dine – he goes with the flow. Decisions on what movie to see – he's not usually too concerned. But when it comes to feeling _good_ , he has been known to politely bow out of situations that don't quite cut it. Full of apologies, of course, and more often than not he's stayed friends with those who weren't up to standard (even a bad blowjob is still a blowjob that many can be thankful for).

Leon's often wondered about _that_ part of Percy's anatomy. The man has thick, long fingers and wrists that aren't exactly dainty; he's big in every sense of the word. Even if he's not one to dominate conversations he's still a presence, and one you remember when he does have something to say. Most of the time Percival doesn't have to even open his mouth for Leon to recognise the man's views on a subject; it's the subtleties that Percival shows through the set of his mouth or the twitch of his fingers over crossed arms, the twinkle in his eye or a hard stare that show how the man truly feels.

It does seem a little strange to Leon that he recognises these small idiosyncrasies in his friend because it's taken him _years_ to learn them about everyone else.

So Leon wonders about Percy and whether he is indeed attracted to men – curly-haired, slightly older and shorter but utterly lovely if he does say so himself – men, more importantly. He says nothing, because that might mean having to finally figure out the last piece (well, one of the last pieces) of Percy, and Leon isn't sure he's ready to do that. Yet.

Percival bumps into Leon's shoulder with one arm and offers the spliff back again. He's obviously tried to gain Leon's attention a few times because he actually asks if Leon's all right, and usually when they're out here alone they spend it in relative quiet. Leon's found they do seem to end up out here a lot together, mostly because Gwaine's parties are loud and full of interesting (read: an incredibly odd and sometimes bordering on violent mix of) people. He knows now, after spending three or four of these occasions with Percival, that loud and rambunctious isn't really either of their scenes. It's with a nod to the window and a hint of a smile in return that they both end up out here after the requisite two hours of appearance. One or the other (Leon this time) will snag a bottle of something that's on hand and a bit of green (which is almost always in abundance at any party of Gwaine's) and it's out to the tiny balcony they go.

Leon nods and takes the quickly shrinking smoke from Percy's hands, not thinking at all of the sparks that skip across his skin from the touch of Percy's fingertips. He takes a deep drag and holds it, the end flaring bright in the dark winter night. For a second he hates that he hasn't worn his gloves, or remembered to grab his bloody jacket from inside. But Percy is standing close, both men sharing body heat (though not quite touching), and Leon thinks he'll be okay for a while longer without its leathery warmth. This is the second spliff they've shared and Leon is feeling the buzz along with the hum that sharing about three-quarters of a bottle of top-shelf whiskey will give you. Gwaine hides the good stuff, but both Percy and Leon are old hat at seeking out his many strange hidey holes – this one in the cistern of the loo, wrapped in three garbage bags to keep it safe or something.

Percival leans in closer and Leon blinks because he can't possibly have just felt Percival's breath on his neck. For one, Percy is tall and that would require him to bend at the knees, probably, and two, why would Percy be sniffing his neck?

"You always smell so lovely, Leon," Percival says, and he is _definitely_ smelling Leon because the sound – although a near whisper – is loud at Leon's ear. "I think about it for days after seeing you. I can never figure out exactly what it is and it drives me batty."

Leon squeezes his eyes tight and opens them again, focusing on the street blanketed in white from the snow that was falling as they'd arrived, only to peter off after coating everything with its powdery existence. Leon wonders about Merlin not just growing but tampering with his weed, because there is no way Percival is talking to him about his _scent._

Leon freezes when he feels the almost burning sensation of Percival's hot tongue on the underside of his jaw, tiny darting licks over his skin. "Mmm, taste good, too. Always wondered about that. If you'd taste as good as you smell."

Leon doesn't move, doesn't blink, because he is truly thinking a green pixie is going to jump up and dance a jig in front of him now; obviously his mind is playing _serious_ tricks on him for him to believe Percy would actually _lick_ him. Then the heat at his side is gone. There's a quiet clearing of a throat and then the unmistakeable sound of a lid being screwed off and the glug of a good throw-back of whiskey is there at his side. Leon's fingers lift to his lips and he wants to turn, wants to look up into those mysterious greeny-brown eyes and ask if what just happened, happened, but he can't because – well, that would be kind of embarrassing if it hadn't, and Leon doesn't want to feel like that or see it on Percival's kind face. He knows Percy would blush, and as sweet as that look is on the larger man – Leon has seen it before – he doesn't think now would be a good moment.

Leon coughs a little, and he swallows hard before speaking. "Did you just sort of lick me, mate?" he asks.

Percival doesn't say anything, and Leon looks up just in time to catch Percy's head moving up and down quickly in the shortest nod of agreement known to man.

"And before that, were you – I mean, we've smoked a bit and I know we've both had our fair share of that whiskey, but – were you sort of sniffing me or something?" Percival's left boot scuffs at a relic of a broken pot Merlin or Gwaine had left out here and used as a rudimentary ashtray. It topples over the edge of the balcony and there's a loud cracking sound as it hits the concrete below – obviously unimpeded by the layer of white that covers everything – at about where Leon deems the entrance to Merlin and Gwaine's flat is.

Percival shrugs and he _does_ blush then; even in the little light from the window behind them Leon can see it, and it does strange flippy-floppy things to his insides. This is one of those moments where Leon wishes weed did more for him than just relax him to the point of near-slumber. Why couldn't he be one of those people it gave hallucinations to? Like Percy – obviously.

Why else would Percival be doing these things?

They stay quiet again and the noise from inside, albeit muffled from the sliding door they closed, is loud in Leon's ears now as his brain races to explain Percy's behaviour. Is this the clue to finally deciding if it's worth making their tentative friendship somewhat awkward over a declaration of likeable intent? Or should he just knock this up to really good whiskey and bad timing and leave it at that?

Just as Leon is about to say something – he hasn't quite decided on what, but his mouth starts opening of its own accord – he's stopped because there are two large, ruddy cold hands cupping his face and his mouth is covered by another. Leon's eyes bug right open and he sees that Percival's are open too, not so much with shock but with desire and want, and even in the low light he can see how green they really are. It takes Leon a few seconds or more to catch up with what's happening, and then he kisses Percy back. Percy's eyelids flutter, long lashes dotted with tiny white flakes – it must have started snowing again while they were standing there. There is pressure on Leon's cheek from one of Percy's thumbs – and he was right, Percival's hands fit completely along Leon's face – and then there's the tentative touch of tongue to the seam of Leon's lips. There isn't much hesitation on Leon's part as he lets his mouth slide open against Percy's, tasting and exploring each other with licks and glides so intimate. He ponders for a moment that even Percy's teeth are big, as the tip of his tongue slides over each bump, and he can feel warmth at his front as Percival's hands leave his face and slide down over his neck and then they are gripping his shoulders, pulling Leon in.

Leon finally remembers he has hands of his own and they move from where they had frozen beside his body, up and in between the now small space between him and Percy. Percival is _hot_ , Leon can feel the heat from the other man bleeding through the thin wool of his v-neck jumper. It's so soft and the pale blue that Leon remembers looked sharp against the white button-down Percy wore under it; it was one of those indicators Leon had earlier chalked up to the "definitely gay" side of his ongoing list of reasons Percival is or isn't inclined that way. Percival has always been a snappy dresser, and for a while Leon thought it was because he worked in dungarees in his day job and liked to dress smart in his non-work life, but now – with Percy's knee shifting Leon's legs apart and pressing closer – he's beginning to think it was another of those signs he's been looking for. Not that all his gay mates dress nicely – Merlin's best friend from his home town who looks like a hobo most times manages to pull near models every time he comes to the city and they all go out together – takes different strokes, after all.

Why Leon is focused on clothing and its mark on a man is beyond him as he feels Percival shifting them back and back, tongues still searching out hidden mouth secrets, and then Leon comes to a dead stop against the glass door at his back. He tries to remember if they closed the curtains so no one would find them out here, but that thought is quickly snuffed out as Percival's lips leave his and nip at Leon's jaw over the light beard he keeps neatly trimmed because he hates the way his chin looks naked. He moans and pulls Percy closer, fingertips rounding up and over Percival's chest until he finds collar hard from starch, and he _drags_ Percy closer as those same warm, chapped lips he's had his own locked with make their way in wet presses down his throat.

Percy shifts his hips forward, and it's as if he physically _hits_ Leon in the chest because there is something hard and prominent and _big_ prodding into the space between them. It shocks Leon so much that his hands lose their grip on Percy's shoulders and he flails them behind him, hands pressed flat against the even colder glass. A not so polite "Oh god, you're big" falls from his lips as Percy's teeth drag over Leon's collarbone, and the man freezes in mid-grind against Leon's thigh. Leon is quick enough to realise that Percy might see this as a declaration for the bad and his hands are quickly back off the window and sliding up Percy's sides and up over the man's extremely broad back until they settle around his neck, thumbs pressed gently in front of Percy's ears. Leon squeezes lightly and offers a simple "Look at me" and then a "Please, look at me, Percy." With an audible sigh, the larger man does lift his head from where it had dropped between them and Leon can see every rejection Percival's had by people too scared to take him on shining in Percy's eyes. The funny thing is, Leon would never turn Percy out of his bed, especially for _that_ reason.

"It's fine," Percy mumbles with a shake of his head. "You don't –" and he attempts to back off but Leon is there already, with a quick "I want to," and his lips are on Percival's once more. Their kiss turns deeper, hungrier, and is sprinkled with Leon interrupting with "I like that," and "I want you," and "Fuck . . . _more_!" until neither of them actually say anything because it's become a race whose hips can shift in the most delicious way possible. Percy is _right there_ , his prick – albeit under a thick layer of clothing – sliding in the best way against Leon's. It's so thick and wide and fucking long that Leon can feel it ride against his jumper, prodding over where his bellybutton lies hidden whenever Percy arches up. Leon's quick to spread his legs further, letting Percival's hand cup under his knee and hitch his leg up higher to get their positioning and rhythm _just right._

Leon's an absolute mess of feeling. His back against the glass is making these strange scratching sounds that must be from the little metal studs on his arse pockets as Percival damn near rides him into the door. He's got one hand on Percival's extremely taut arse and the other is on the man's neck, holding him close as their lips alternate between hovering over each others, and Leon gasping as Percy sucks and _sucks_ on that tendon on Leon's neck that apparently has him moaning like a cat in heat. Leon doesn't even try to tone it down a bit (he's always been rather loud in bed) because he figures if there is any lingering doubt about Percy knowing how he feels and how _good_ it can be between them, the sound of Leon's enjoyment should quash that.

"Christ, want you naked." Leon groans at Percy's words as the taller man punctuates them with his hand slipping between them, fingertips skittering across the head of Leon's prick. And at that moment, all Leon can do is wish the same. He leans in and finds the sharp line of Percy's jaw, nipping at the soft skin on the underside, tonguing at Percy's Adam's apple as it bobs up and down. "Me too," he whispers as he squeezes at Percy's arse again. Percy's free hand slams against the glass near Leon's head with a stuttered groan on impact. Hopefully the loud thumping house beats that Gwaine is so fond of will block the sound. Their lips find each other's again in something wet and filthy as Percy's hand leaves its teasing of Leon's cock and lands on the other side of the glass near Leon's head. He's really pushing against Leon now and Leon has to shift his leg further around Percival's thigh – no mean feat, because the man is _built_. Every press shifts Leon closer to the edge, that warmth bubbling deep down inside of him building and sending out sparks through his body at what this is and what it means to be doing _this_ with Percy.

Percy, the man he's wondered/fantasised/dreamt about for far too long now. Percy, the man who is nuzzling at his neck, mumbling something about how much he loves Leon's hair, wants to run his hand through it, tug on the curls while he's fucking his face. Apparently the normally quiet Percy is ever the dirty talker when it comes to sex. He's still the same, though; each of these wanton reveals of exactly _what_ he wants to do to Leon is said softly against Leon's skin. A hum against the shell of his ear, a whisper over the tender spot on Leon's neck that Percy keeps coming back to, a bruise to Leon's lips as Percy stares so deeply into Leon's eyes it's as if he can see _everything_ Leon has ever thought about the man.

Leon pulls Percy's lips back to his with one hand wrapped around Percival's neck. His fingers toy with the razored edge of Percy's hair as he tugs the man closer, his hips grinding up and up against Percival's. A litany of _oh, fuck, oh, fuck!_ is pouring from Percy's mouth in between their tongues sliding against each other. Their bodies shift, a push and pull that quickens as they both hunger to get to the finish line of what a simple press of tongue on Leon's neck started. Whatever it was that got them here, Leon is more than thankful for it as he feels his balls tighten, his cock painfully hard and trapped in his pants. Percy's grunting now, words completely lost as one hand that was resting against the glass slips down to cup Leon's arse, so big it almost covers one cheek completely. Then Percy pulls them close at the same time Leon does and that's it. That is _fucking it._ The slide of their cocks together – albeit through clothing – is perfect. It's delicious and Leon wants the feeling to go on and on but also wants the end result because he hasn't bloody come from dry-humping _anyone_ ever. Possible downside of figuring out you're gay late into your twenties, but the upside is he gets to do this with Percy.

Percy, who is kissing him again. His tongue is almost as filthy as the words that have been leaving his mouth through all of this. They hitch and roll and _press_ just so, and then Percival is nearly pushing Leon through the door, pinching his arse so hard that Leon knows there will be tender skin if not a bruise there later, as the man comes apart in front of him. It takes Leon a few seconds more and then he's there too, once, twice, and then a long moan as his release fills the space between his skin and clothes, and he's that worn out it's all he can do to stand on the one foot that's on the ground and just rest his head on Percival's shoulder.

They stand like that, chests heaving as they gasp, and Leon tries to assemble some sort of sentence about how he feels or thanks or something so they're not just standing there breathing heavily. But he can't, so he just holds onto Percy and ignores the quickly cooling mess that is spreading south in his pants, and focuses on the heat of Percy's body in front of him, almost forming a cage around him with his arm still wrapped around Leon's waist. Percy pats his arse and Leon looks up into eyes that are frankly as wide and blissed out as Leon knows his must be. Underneath that, though, is affection, and Leon feels that something in his chest that always burns when Percy is near flare even brighter than before. Percival leans in, the tip of his nose bumping Leon's before they tilt their heads a little, lips brushing softly before tongues enter the picture again, but not as needy and pushing for more as they were before. This is more along the lines of saying everything neither of them can, like, "Wow, didn't think it would be like that" and "We might have put a crack in the glass from how hard we went at it" and "I've wanted this for so long."

Instead they smile, and Leon lets his leg slide down Percy's and his arms wind around Percival's back, pulling him closer as Leon leans up to snog the man some more. Percival ends up with one hand firmly entrenched in Leon's curls, a bit painfully but Leon likes that too. Percy's grip tightens as Leon sighs, the sound turning into a moan when he remembers something about Percy wanting to fuck his face while using Leon's curls as an anchor.

The wind picks up, whistling its way around the small bricked portion of the balcony and causing Leon to shudder; he can feel it even with Percy's almost impenetrable body wrapped around him. Percy slows their kiss, presses his lips to Leon's once before attempting to move back. Leon stops him, though, with a "Don't!" that is a lot sharper than he intends it to be. Percy's brow rises and he shifts back on one foot. Leon's lashes flutter as he looks anywhere but at Percy because it's slightly embarrassing how girly he sounds. "I just – I like this," he says, and Percy nods after a second, wrapping his own arms around Leon before pressing their foreheads together. Leon may nuzzle a little into Percy's embrace, but the man is _so_ warm and it is getting rather cold now that the buzz of weed and booze and euphoria are wearing off.

Eventually they pull apart and share a laugh at the visible stains on each other's clothing. Leon fixes Percy's collar from where he tugged at it before, and Percy draws down Leon's jumper until it mostly covers the darker shade of the thankfully dark denims he wore tonight. Percival rearranges his shirt, tugging out the tails in an attempt to cover the rather large wet mark that stains the top of his pants. There's even a tiny spot just showing through his jumper. Without thinking, Leon reaches out to thumb the mark and Percy's dick actually twitches – Leon can see it shift, and god if his own doesn't do the same. His fingertips round the curve of Percy's hip and he's about to pull him in again – Percy's hand is already cupping his cheek and tilting Leon's head up for a kiss – when another arctic wind blasts them from the side.

They both utter obscenities as the cold air makes all the wet patches on their clothes stick to their skin. "As much as I want to continue this, I rather dislike the idea of becoming a frozen spunksickle," Percy says, and Leon laughs and turns to open the door.

What he's not prepared for is the standing ovation that awaits them the moment Leon looks up from the secret smile that's been aching to grace his face from the moment Percy's lips met his.

"It's always the quiet ones that are the loudest when it comes to shagging!" Gwaine says with a laugh. The crowd soon disperses as they've got the reaction they wanted.

Leon is sure his face will stay aflame for the next hour after this, and he hasn't even attempted to sneak a look at Percy – that man blushes quicker over lighter things than this.

Just as he is trying to find something to say he feels Percy's hand in his, and with the lightest of squeezes Leon knows everything is going to be just fine. He feels Percy lean in, the brush of his nose against Leon's cheek. "Maybe next time we can do this without an audience?"

Leon nods and lets Percy steer him to the one vacant spot on the couch free of anyone snogging and/or a few empty cans.

As for Leon's thoughts on Percy? Leaning toward gay, then.

- **end part one -**


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first times and reasons why Leon needs to man up.

- **PART TWO-**

Turns out Percy is most definitely buttering his bread on the _other_ side of the slice.

They fall into being a couple after that night on Gwaine's balcony – much to their host's absolute delight at having "called it." It was ridiculous really, because most of their friends were in the "shocked but pleased and happy for you both" camp, not having realised that either man held too much of an interest in each other. A few days after the party, when those who could remember that night informed those that couldn't really, any possibility of keeping their budding relationship on the quiet was well and truly blown – if it ever had a chance anyway what with the noise and sound and apparent visual that they'd given through the glass door. It was a little awkward when Lance called to check on Leon and Gwaine gave Percy the hard word on looking after "our boy."

And hasn't Percy taken that part seriously.

For nearly six weeks, they've gone no further than a few hand and blow jobs that have only been separated by a rather memorable re-enactment of their first time together at another of Gwaine's raucous shindigs. It's been great, grand really because they go out to dinner, catch movies, are out to the wee hours of the early morning clubbing – as for a relationship, it's just what Leon has always known he's wanted.

Well, not quite everything he's wanted.

It comes as a surprise when Leon finally mentions wanting to go there, Percy is arse up and fingering himself loose before Leon can tear open a pack of lube – well maybe not _that fast_ the first time but nearly all the others. As for Percy actually _fucking_ Leon, that's taking a little longer. A _lot_ longer than Leon wants to be honest, and it isn't for lack of trying.

They are lying on Percy's sofa one night a month or so into their relationship, bad movie in the background and the remnants of Percy's favourite Chinese takeaway on the table. Leon's hand is down Percival's briefs, covering as much skin as he can while Percival is doing the same yet with more freedom seeing as he'd stripped Leon of his pants earlier with the promise of giving him head after a particularly bad day at work. He had, and it was _brilliant_ as always, but there is something that Leon wants, needs more than anything else. Leon's fingers circle the base of Percy's prick as best they can and he leans back out of reach of Percy's lips. Percival gives him a confused look, his hand stilling between them as he asks if anything is wrong.

Leon, as certain as he is about their relationship outside the bedroom, isn't as open to telling Percy what he wants just yet, and doesn't want to push Percy too hard because of all they've discussed under the cover of early dawn while he's lain in the taller man's embrace. They've discussed a lot while the first rays of morning poke their way through the thin Venetian blinds that cover Percy's bedroom window. Past relationship matters, what they'd thought was love, the few boyfriends Percy's had, and Leon's mostly lack thereof. With a little prodding on Leon's part, he discovers just what Percival's hang-up is when it comes to sex. Percy had admitted it hard to find a willing partner in bed, that he didn't like to boast because he wasn't, really, but when some men put their hands down his pants and found their fingertips struggling to circle his girth, let alone the length of him, they mostly headed for the hills if he mentioned he liked to top.

It had all started with Percy's first awkward attempt at fucking his boyfriend. They were sixteen, it was the holiday break before their final year began and neither of them had done much more than suck or wank each other off, but both wanted to try going to the next level. It would be easy to blame what happened on lack of experience; this had been back in the early days when he wasn't aware of the joys of really opening someone up with finger and tongue. When preparation was merely a couple of fingers and spit and away we go. Percy unwittingly made his then partner bleed and as for topping with his teenage love after that, well, it was completely off the table. Of course, this mostly stunted what Percy tried for with potential partners in uni and beyond. After a few "Fuck you're packing – thank god you're a bottom, eh?" or "There's no way that'd ever fit in me, bend over" Percy had pretty well relegated himself to being a bottom.

Percy had – in his own words – become great at giving head and found ways to enjoy being taken, putting what he really wanted to the back of his mind. It wasn't that he didn't like giving himself over to someone like that, but he craved of being inside someone, the certain amount of trust you had to have between you for something like that, what with Percy being as well endowed as he was. Leon had nodded, fingertips still toying with the surprising reveal of Percy's twin nipple piercings but couldn't think of a way to bring up his own actual size preferences without sounding either ridiculously pushy or like he was putting Percy's needs before his own.

Apparently, taking the lead and rolling on top of Percy, whispering that he wanted it, wasn't the greatest idea for revealing his interests. Percy had just rolled them both back over, knees astride Leon's chest and cock in hand, asked if Leon was truly _ready for it_. At the time, Leon hadn't been able to get a word out for a good few seconds because they were in the beginning stages of their relationship and he didn't want to spoil that. There was also the fact that apart from a few handjobs and that one time at the club when he'd attempted to go down on Percy in a dark corner but could barely get his mouth around the tip, he hadn't actually seen what Percy was packing in the pants department in broad daylight.

And boy was he packing.

Not that Leon had measured or had attempted to judge while picking out eggplants for a moussaka he intended to make for them one date night. (But if he had, he would have gauged Percy's prick to be a shade smaller in girth than a tin of beans and as long as a good sized banana if not one of those Lebanese cucumbers).

Leon may have hyperventilated in the middle of the grocers at the thought but that was neither here nor there.

When he finally was able to form coherent thought, Percy had changed into his running gear and was out the door before Leon could say a word.

That had been three days ago and now they are on the sofa, Leon having stopped their epic snog and frott session with his hand stilled above Percy's heart, Leon decided it was now or never.

Percival is staring at him, those green-brown eyes mostly taken up with pupils so black that, with the right angle, Leon can see his reflection in them. Trust. That's what Leon can see when he looks there and he wants Percy to have that too.

"I want you to fuck me," he blurts out and the words are completely different from the roundabout way he'd planned to bring up the possibility of him bottoming but, yet they have the desired effect. Mostly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Percival asks, his whole body still under Leon's.

Leon takes a deep breath and forces himself to keep his eyes open. Percy needs to see he is serious about this and looking away, even to calm his nerves for a second, won't be helpful in the long run. "You're probably thinking I'm just asking because it's something you mentioned wanting and I know you think I was shocked the other day in bed but, in truth, I actually like the size of your penis and I really am looking forward to you putting it in my arse."

Oh, Leon really shouldn't have had that spliff with Merlin before Percy came over. He definitely shouldn't have had the second, especially after Merlin mentioned it was a new hybrid he'd been trying out. This is why he stopped smoking the stuff in college, (not because it had him lusting after Arthur, which was highly inappropriate when Arthur was so decidedly straight, yet it was the opposite when he was in Uni because it made him realise that lusting after Arthur might not have been because he was Arthur but rather, because he had the right bits.)

Percival is still staring at him and Leon can feel his face lighting up, he runs a hand through his curls, getting tangled up in the ends where Percy has been pulling at them playfully for the past half hour.

"Did you just say you wanted me to put my penis in your arse?" Percival says with a twinkle to his eye and then it's laughter between them for a few minutes until Leon collapses on Percy's chest, Percy's fingers back in his hair.

"I do you know. I know you've had bad experiences in the past but, it's something I want. I know you don't think I could or whatever but, you've seen my toy collection haven't you?" Leon feels Percival hum in answer under his ear. He hates the way they are discussing this, half-naked with pricks softening between them from lack of stimulation and words so clinical being bandied about but - Leon doesn't really know any other way.

They lie there in the quiet, Percy idly twisting Leon's curls and Leon half paranoid he's said too much and this will end horrifically any second now, when Percival clears his throat and Leon tenses up from the sound.

"I'm bigger than your toys."

Leon nods, blushing slightly at the memory of Percival finding his rather unique range of plugs and things that Leon had forgotten having sat out to dry on his kitchen bench after giving them a thorough cleaning in the dishwasher. It had stunted their passionate snog session as they'd entered Leon's flat – mostly because Percival had gone from wide eyed shock to sniggering to all-out guffawing within a few seconds of his eyes lighting on the six rather large dildos standing upright on one of the many kitschy tea towels Leon owned. This particular tea towel being one rather large version of the union jack in rainbow as it were, a present from Merlin when Leon had finally come out.

Now, Leon lies there, fingers toying with the bar that goes through Percy's left nipple. He focuses on the silver glinting in the light as his fingernail flicks at the round ball on one end of the bar instead of the uncomfortable conversation he is about to have. Really, of course he'd pick the one bloke who has issues with sex and size when all Leon wants is sex with Percy and his rather wonderfully size cock. Add to the matter that both of them are rather reserved until illegal substances are consumed yet, even those aren't helping right now. Probably because Leon is the only one who's stoned.

"You'd have to do a lot of prep."

Leon nods again and smiles against the warmth of Percy's skin. This is sounding more like a yes than the no he'd predicted.

"I just – I don't want to hurt you, Leon," Percy finishes in a voice quiet and somewhat muffled because his lips are pressed against Leon's hair.

"You won't," Leon says, and with Percy's silence afterwards, it's as if he doesn't believe him. "I know you won't Percy. You aren't like that and I trust that you wouldn't." Percy still says nothing so Leon pushes himself up, resting his hands on either side of Percy's head so he can really look into Percy's eyes. "It's what I _want_. It's not because you want it – though that is a part of it. This is something I've been thinking about since before we even kissed and to be utterly frank with you, I want to feel you there. I –" Leon's confidence kind of breaks off after that, probably because Percival is smiling.

"Christ you're cute when you're chatty. Merlin should bring over his new stuff more often."

Leon rolls his eyes and calls Percy a twat as Percy's hands slide around Leon's waist, coming to rest on the curve of his arse. "– and you get handsy when you drink, so unless you want us to both never leave the house then you –" The rest of what Leon has to say is muffled by Percival's lips as he leans up and captures Leon's words with his mouth. The only thing Leon focuses on for a good while after that is Percival's tongue and the way his hands are now pulling him down against where the topic of conversation has risen to the occasion, so to speak, between them. Leon thrusts back, just as eager, the tip of his prick sliding dangerously across Percy's undone zipper where the hot flesh of Percy's length is poking out out.

"That's a yes then?" Leon asks breathlessly as Percy surveys the skin of Leon's neck for locations not yet having had the pleasure of his mouth's tasting. Percy hums and jerks his hips up harder. " _Oh god yeah_ , there – _yes_. Good, great. When can we –" And that was the end of that line of thinking between them for a long while.

The next day, Leon arrives home to a package waiting outside his door with a note.

"I meant it, P xo"

Never has Leon gotten more excited over a fresh bottle of lube and a plug roughly the same size as his wrist.

Percy makes good on his rule about Leon being prepared. Leon becomes the proud owner of four different plugs of increasing size before Percy even thinks about letting Leon near him. Even then, the first time they finally have sex Percival still wrings two orgasms out of Leon, uses a quarter of a new bottle of lube bought just for the occasion, and has Leon wear a plug all day (it's a Saturday, and Percy's flat is out of range for most of their friends to just generally pop by). Then Percival fingers and eats at Leon's hole until the man is sure he'll go insane if Percy doesn't actually put something bigger than four fingers and his tongue up there.

The first time. Hurts.

It isn't because Leon isn't stretched enough – because he is, he is definitely ready – but it hurts all the same. There is only so much that toys and playing around down there can do to prepare him for the real thing and Percival is all heat and hard and _big_ in all the right ways. Percy is so careful with him, insisting that he take Leon on all fours to judge when it is enough and then taking near forever to get completely seated. Then it's the slow, even thrusts that Percy maintains even when Leon begs him for more once it starts to feel good again. At the end, when Leon is keening this sound that has lost all meaning apart from _holyfuckthisisunreal,_ Percy mistakes the sound for something worse, pulling out as soon as Leon comes, then brings himself off in short sharp jerks, his spunk landing thick and hot on Leon's back. But it still isn't what Leon wants.

It takes another week before Percy will even agree to doing it again. Meanwhile, Percival keeps distracting Leon with his filthy kisses that leave Leon wanting and blowjobs that border on being illegal they are so good. Leon gets his own back though, refusing to fuck Percy if Percy isn't going to fuck him. They get better at it. Percival eventually comes around to the fact Leon _wants_ his cock up his arse. That his partner truly enjoys the push and pull and stretch of having something so big inside him. Like all things in relationships, it becomes a matter of trust built up over time. When they are six months and change in, they've got a rhythm to needs and wants and taking them and offering them with ease.

Yet, because of who Percy is and his own need to look after and almost protect Leon, having Percy really give it to Leon with abandon is something that only happens while the taller man is drunk and slightly out of control of his own hang-ups. It bothers Leon some and they have nearly argued about it on the odd occasion, especially in the aftermath of a particularly good shagging on Percival's part. All it takes is for Leon to be walking with a slight wince the day after and Percival heads right back to his cave of sexual issues and it's another month until Leon gets Percy back to willingly consider using his dick to fuck Leon again.

The back and forth really gets under Leon's skin, the way Percy will close off and how long it takes for Leon to slowly prise him open to the reality that Leon _likes_ it more than anything else in the world – well maybe not as much as Percy's blow jobs, there is something to be said for those. It's after a particularly epic round of shagging at the end of one of Gwaine's shindigs that Leon sees a particular look Percy gets when Leon stretches out in bed in the morning. Percy says nothing but there's a hesitant touch with the pad of one finger to the creases at Leon's eyes that are words enough. Leon knows himself that they are slightly tries to keep the wince from showing as he points his toes and stretches out his legs only to find it pulling at a particularly abused muscle in his arse and thigh from the night before. He sighs at Percy's furrowed brow and whispers a soft "Don't go there" before pressing his lips to Percival's. Percy huffs, getting up and mentioning something about a run as he pulls on a pair of sweats. The common enough sight of Percival's regular escape route is enough for Leon to sigh in a rather annoyed fashion. After the sigh comes a few choice words on both sides about not wanting to hurt the other, and the other rather liking the twinge of pain that comes from a good fucking. It's the first proper argument between them and it ends with Percy walking out the front door and Leon slamming the bathroom one.

They both are rather stubborn when it comes to things they believe in, and the situation only gets worse leading up to Percival's brother's wedding which he has to go back home for. There have been no intimate touches from either side in this little war between them over the past two weeks. Dates have gone back to ending at the front door of either man's flat or in the cab ride home with a brush of lips to cheek or jaw before a look shared that often insinuates, "You'll give in to my side of the bargain well before I do." With Percy's leaving, though, this means Leon will be alone for two more weeks while his boyfriend sets up the stag night and faffs about helping his mother with all the pre-wedding things that apparently need doing by her eldest son.

Two weeks Percvial will be gone, which means a month in total with no proper penetrative sex between them until he returns.

So really, it isn't anyone's fault that he virtually jumps Percival when he walks back in the door. Leon may have taken Percy up on the "stay at my flat, I want you to," even though at the time he was adamant that he had his own place – it wasn't like it mattered much, Elyan, who he shared with, was forever off to some place or another for his art shows. Leon may be the one to initiate the first kiss, but it is Percival who pushes him down the hall. Then it's quick fingers making short work of belt buckles and zippers, slight pauses in their efforts to remove shirts and briefs and to just _snog_ in the hallway before socks are the last to go. Percival virtually knocks Leon down on the bed and starts caressing the shorter man's skin as if he had forgotten what Leon felt like.

Not that Leon is complaining.

There isn't a single word spoken between them – not that Leon could really have heard anything anyway, what with his blood pounding in his ears. Percy is leaning over him and Leon can feel the heat of the man just out of reach above him as they stop and stare and breathe each other in. It's as if their time apart has made all that lies between them, the words said in frustration and the need for each other to understand what they wanted individually just fall away. Percy is looking at Leon, but his eyes say something that no words ever really could, and Leon understands because he feels the same. Leon reaches up, his chest aching with all that remains unsaid and cups Percy's jaw in his hand. The lines that cross Percival's forehead disappear into nothing as he leans into Leon's touch, light stubble prickling against Leon's skin. That bubble of _something_ in Leon's chest - that he's virtually named – brightens and burns up what feels like all the oxygen he's swallowed as Percy turns his face and presses his lips into Leon's palm.

Percy's eyes fall closed and he shakes his head. He opens his mouth as if to say something but Leon's hand slides around the other man's neck and draws his face down so their lips meet. The kiss, which starts off sweet, grows more insistent as Percy's lower half comes into contact with Leon's and his hips jerk. Leon groans when Percival's length brushes against his own, the slide of skin on skin rough and needy and full of the friction that he's been craving for too long. Leon's free hand leaves where it had just begun grabbing at Percy's arse, and he's nearly got it under the pillow in search of a little lube to ease the way when Percival's fingers clamp down hard on his wrist.

His eyes say, "Not like this," and Leon waits, body tense as he see's decisions being made without him cross over Percival's face. With a lick of his lips, Percival finally shifts back and paws at Leon's hip, a sign he wants Leon to turn over. Leon does as he's asked, knowing that whatever Percival has in mind will be good, or great or fucking spectacular because it's been _so_ long and Leon just needs _everything._ Leon shifts his knees up, arse up in the air, and he feels Percival settle behind him. There's this tension between them, now that Percival has stopped moving, his hand sitting on the round of Leon's right arse cheek as Leon tries to remain still, his head twisted to the side on the pillow in front of him. He can't help the shiver that runs through his body as Percival finally sighs – an almost relieved sound – before that same hand begins a slow slide up Leon's spine. Leon can't decide whether to curve into the touch or away from it, his skin alight from every light caress that skims his skin.

He's missed this. The sweet anticipation of what Percy will do next. Leon is semi relaxed from the slow stroking that Percy continues over his back and shoulders. It's almost got him hypnotised until he flinches with Percy's teeth nipping at a particularly fleshy part of his arse. Percy's hands frame either side of Leon's hips and Leon grabs at the sheets underneath him as Percival's tongue and lips touch and taste in random patterns that lead in one particular direction. He finds himself almost panting with need when Percy pulls at the cheeks of his arse, Leon's dick twitching with renewed interest once the tender skin of his crack is graced with Percy's tongue.

As with everything Percy does, there's a slow and steady pace to his actions, a dedication of sorts. The man has a need to do everything right the first time, and even if it's way past that for this, Leon knows it will still take Percy a good while and every second will be worth it. After the words "God, please just do something" are about to fall from his lips, Percy's tongue is _there._ A warm, wet slide from the top of his crack down and then with the lightest of pressure, circling the tight furl setting Leon's nerves sparking in all directions. There's a familiar pressure building low in his gut, his over sensitive nipples pressed hard into the bed almost painfully as Percy's tongue circles and circles with the barest of touches.

Just as Leon thinks he's going to get more, Percy's tongue moves again, a pulse of darting thrusts so shallow they're almost nothing and it's driving Leon to distraction. Thick swipes of Percy's tongue in stripes from the skin behind his balls and up followed by the distinct wet sound of Percy spitting to make it even wetter down there. Leon moans again, tightening the sheets in his fist as Percy's thumbs press harder into the softness of Leon's flesh, shifting to prise Leon's arse apart and then push his cheeks together before Percy's mouth is back in there again. It's almost as if Percy is stopping to admire his work – it wouldn't surprise Leon in the slightest. He knows he's beginning to act like a wanton slut, pushing his arse into Percy's face just hoping the man will give him more.

Percy does.

One hand slides down Leon's crack, Percival's thumb pressing in and in and tracing Leon's abused hole before his mouth is there again. Leon curses softly as Percival sucks down there and it's like he can't breathe any more without the air being as hot as his skin feels from all the _good_ that Percy is wringing out of him. Percival has both of his thumbs inside Leon now, prising him apart as his tongue slides in beside them, searching out the innermost parts of Leon as far as he can go. Leon's prick is feeling quite left out of the picture; small spurts of pre-come jerking their way from his body as Percy _pulls_ him apart with teeth and tongue and his thumbs massage him apart from the inside out. His whole body is shaking with need, a need for more of this, for more – more of everything – but he's finding it near impossible to get a word out. Forming sentences seems to be completely out of the question until Percival curls an added finger – when did he even _do_ that – and the words fly out of his mouth without further thought.

"Fuck, Percy, I don't want to fuck the bed, I want you to fuck me!"

Percy stops, his breath cool over where his tongue has just been and Leon tries desperately to keep his body from collapsing onto the mattress, now sticky from precome that has near streamed its way from his body for far too long. Leon's so hard it's literally making the muscles in his thighs shake, but just as he's about to fall forward Leon finds himself flipped onto his back with a bounce. A garbled curse forces itself from his throat as his cock is engulfed in the wet heat of Percy's mouth. Leon's back arches as pleasure spikes up his spine and he nearly comes when the tip of his prick hits the back of Percy's throat, and then the bastard swallows.

How they ever waited so long to get together and have _this_ in their lives he'll never know.

But Leon thanks his lucky stars every day that they finally gave in.

Hot fingertips circle his sac, tugging down as Percy drags the flat of his tongue against the underside of Leon's cock before pulling off with a loud pop. Percy shifts up Leon's body, his lips finding Leon's in a breathy kiss filled with tongues outside mouths because, dear _god_ how can anyone expect to breathe and snog after _that?_ Percival's hand is still working Leon's balls with soft rolls and tugs and Leon's cock is jammed in the space between their bodies, the slight shift of Percy above him as they kiss providing nowhere near as much friction as Leon requires. Wants. Needs.

He whines into Percy's mouth and Leon can see Percy's answering smile in the quick flutter of his lashes before Leon's hand finds that certain spot on Percival's side that has him gasping. Leon loves that he knows these small, intimate parts of Percy. The parts that are perfect for tickling, the ones that make him moan and the warmth and safety of waking up in this man, his man's embrace. Percy never makes him feel small – if anything he feels like an equal in all things that lie between them. Except the sex, but Leon has plans for that. Percival just needs to realise that Leon truly enjoys being split open by his rather lovely, large cock.

Percival has Leon practically begging to be fucked, to feel that hot burn and _fullsofull_ sensation that only Percival being inside his body can bring. He craves the heavy weight of Percival above him, the pressure of Percival's long fingers digging into his hips as he pounds into him from behind. Or his most favourite – that slow, ache in the back of his thighs that he will feel for days as he sinks down, down, down, and Percival just looks at him with awe.

"Please," Leon moans as somehow Percy has managed to slide a finger back between Leon's legs, the tip just circling his soaking wet hole. He's already incredibly sensitive from all of Percival's earlier ministrations and this is just – it's almost too much.

Percival's breathy chuckle is warm against his ear, the man's sizeable cock nudging Leon's leg as Percy's hands are otherwise occupied. "How do you want me?"

Leon almost answers with an "any way, every way," but Percival is asking because he wants to know what Leon wants, is concerned about making it the best each and every time for Leon. That's Percy though, always the gentleman.

"On your back. I want to see you," Leon answers, turning his head to press a kiss to the shell of Percy's ear.

Percival nods and then they're rolling, Leon's knees finding solid purchase on the mattress below them as he slips down Percival's toned body. He can feel how hard Percival is behind him, his hot length pressed almost snugly against Leon's crack. He indulges in one more lengthy kiss to Percival's lips, then tastes the salt of Percy's skin as his tongue and mouth trace patterns down Percy's neck. Leon pauses to suck on the corded muscle at the juncture of Percival's shoulder and then nip at the metal that pierces the man's nipples – hard and erect and begging to be tugged on. Percy moans and his large hands stop their previous massage of Leon's thighs to grip tightly, their position pulling Leon's arse cheeks apart almost obscenely. It hurts a little but when Leon compares it to the burn of finally accepting Percy's length inside him, a modicum of pain now will be worth it in the end.

Leon forces himself upright, hands spread over the width of Percy's chest and he imagines he can feel the thump, thump of Percy's heart underneath them. One hand slides back behind him and Leon is still so surprised to feel just how _thick_ Percival is as he attempts to wrap his hand around Percival's cock. He's on an upward stroke, lifting his body just so and preparing for what lies ahead when Percy's hand stills his own. Leon looks back at Percival from where he'd been staring blankly off at a wall while he concentrated on the task ahead and sees a small line in Percy's brow. He's worried.

"I'm ready," Leon says with a gasp, Percy's hand guiding both of theirs to Leon's arse, neglecting Percival's cock once more. The man has the patience of a saint! Percy circles the wet skin between Leon's legs with both of their fingers before pressing in and the force of two fingers at once has Leon gasping, biting at his bottom lip.

"It's fine," he whispers, words almost sticking in his throat at the _feel_ of two fingers becoming three as Percival presses another of his thick digits inside. Leon knows he's prepared enough. Percival spent an age with his face and fingers _and_ Leon may have been trying out a new plug in readiness for Percival's return home. Damn it all, it's been four weeks and he's ready now.

" _Please_ ," Leon pleads again as their combined fingers shift in and out and Leon's cock is dripping. So much precum and spit slide down his length that he can feel it on his balls. He stares at Percy, who has his eyes trained on where their fingers move, but the quirk of his lips tells Leon that Percival's free hand is going to move under the pillows in search of the tiny bottle of lube they usually shove inside one of their pillowcases. Percival pretends the extra lube is to make sure he doesn't hurt Leon, but Leon's beginning to think it has more to do with the filthy wet sounds it helps create when Percy fingers him raw.

"Hurry," Leon says as Percy's fingers slide out of his body, Leon replacing them with three of his own, not because he needs to but because it feels _so_ good. He hears the metallic sound of a condom packet being ripped open, then watches Percy's chest rise a tiny bit higher as he rolls the latex on. Percival's eyes close for a minute when he slicks himself up and Leon shivers in response. His body is _so_ ready for this and with Percy performing his little last minute ritual he knows he won't have to wait much longer.

Yet instead of it being the blunt head of Percival's cock at his entrance, Leon finds his hand knocked out of the way as Percy replaces Leon's fingers with his own. Then there's the cool spread of lube being eased inside his body, heating even more so as Leon gasps. Percy's three thick digits become four and the sounds leaving Leon's throat are equal in porntastic levels to the filthy wet suck and pull that having this many fingers inside him now provide. Leon's legs are back to shaking again and he _needs_ Percy now. Not his fingers or – good lord, is that his thumb brushing against Leon's rim? – no, he just wants Percival's long, thick length splitting him in two. Leon's fingers stretch up from where his hand has been resting on the tight muscle of Percival's stomach, tugging at one of the little arrowheads that pierce the taut skin of Percy's nipples. Two can play at this _pleasurepain_ game.

Percival whines and Leon thinks _finally,_ because Percival is pulling both their hands away and then his cock nudges at Leon's hole. Leon takes a deep breath, readying himself and waits because he knows that Percy will need to check once more. His eyes catch Percival's and if it wasn't too soon, Leon would swear there was something more than affection there. But it _is_ too soon and they're both not ready for saying anything like that – even though Leon is sure he felt something like it from the moment he shook hands with Percy when Lance introduced them over a year ago.

The first ring of muscle is breached, little by little, and Leon breathes out slowly, forcing himself to watch Percival's reaction as he sinks down. The burn and stretch is almost too much, too big, too wide but so, so _good_ , Leon doesn't think to stop even though his legs are shaking more than before and Percival has that look upon his face. It's this cross between wanting to ask Leon to stop or hurry up, but Leon knows Percival won't be capable of speech until Leon's seated completely.

"Slow." The word leaves Percival's mouth, his lips thin as Leon's hands skim over the other man's skin. Leon loves the feel of Percival underneath him, his body always that much hotter, smooth and near hairless in most places because Percival is funny with his hygiene habits. Not that Leon minds, it gives him free range to lick and taste and touch every part of Percy that he wants to. Even the mundane like the inside of his elbow and that tiny crease where his arse cheek meets his thigh or right now, the line of definition in the middle of Percy's chest.

God, he's missed this, missed them and how it feels to be in this moment with each other.

Leon feels so good, so very good as he eventually finds the strength to lift himself up again, Percy's dick throbbing inside him, and Leon forces himself to do as Percy asked. At the beginning, Percy likes it like this. The tempered grind and push and pull until sweat builds in a thick layer over their skin and Leon waits and rides Percival as calmly as he can. It's been so long and even with all the prep it's still a _lot_ and not just in the burn of unused muscles remembering touch and feel, it's a mental thing too. But it's still good, _so_ fucking good.

The way they're sitting has Percy's cock dragging over that sweet spot inside and it's building Leon's need to come back to the fore. His fingers drift over Percy's chest, knowing if they go too much lower he'll be too tempted to grab at this own prick, to jack off as he bounces atop Percy until his orgasm rips itself from his body. He wants that of course, wants the end result, but this? This slow grind and build towards a blissful oblivion forces him to hesitate.

Percival's hands at Leon's waist are the eventual sign Leon was looking for. He leans forward, resting his hands on Percy's chest. Percy stretches up enough so their lips can meet and it's during their spectacular snog – swapping breath amongst teeth clacking together from the sheer patience both are showing for what they truly desire – that Percival's hips shift in a sharp jolt upwards. Leon groans his appreciation and then Percy is almost whispering his name and Leon is _finally_ being well and truly fucked. His hands shift over Percival's body, mostly ending up on the other man's arms, fingers pinching tight into tendon and bone as Percival fucks relentlessly up inside him. The wet sounds between them only adding to the grunts and moans that leave both men's lips – mostly Leon's as Percy concentrates on the task at hand and Leon mostly _feels._

Leon's head tips back, sweat drenched curls dragging down his neck and moisture sliding in rivulets down his back to be sure. He's chanting something along the lines of "so big, so fucking big," until the words blend and his hand leaves Percy's skin to find his own. Leon's just got his hand wrapped around the base of his cock – all sticky and wet – when Percy tells him no.

"Wait. Just hold on."

Now Leon isn't sure if that's something he's supposed to take figuratively or literally but he does as he's told because Percy always makes him feel good. Percy surges upwards, and in a move so fast he has Leon's back on the bed again, Leon gasps not only at the motion but at the feel of Percival's cock leaving his body. He's empty, yet not, because like this, Percival is close. His lashes a dark shadow that flutter over his cheekbones as Percy's cock slides deliciously in that little v of flesh near Leon's hip. It's sticky and hot from all the lube and spit from inside Leon's body and it feels amazing but it's not what Leon wants. Leon's fingernails scrape at Percy's sides, an unspoken _please_ and Percival blinks away whatever world it was he was in fucking over Leon's skin and shifts to fuck inside him instead.

Their eyes lock, as they often do when in this position – probably why Percival favours it – something about it being so personal and intimate. Leon's legs are almost doubled over himself, thighs stretched, hips canted high as his big toes press into Percival's flesh in a vain attempt to gain purchase, to merely hold _on._ Percy sinks in slow, even slower than Leon's gradual descent before, and it's so good, so, _so_ fucking good that Leon has to fight to keep his eyes on Percival's, the urge to let them roll back into his head as he succumbs to just feeling almost too hard to control. When Percival is in balls-deep, he leans forward, crushing their bodies even closer together, and Leon's cock fits snug and warm between them. It's not exactly comfortable, but Leon forgets about anything but Percy's lips on his, his tongue licking out every trace of sound that may leave Leon's throat as Percy starts a slow grind that is near torture on Leon's prostate. Leon loves this, loves it slow and meaningful, but Christ, he just wants for once to see Percy truly let _go._

Leon's hands slip down sweat-slick to Percy's waist, reaching for and finding a nice hold on his arse then pulling as he finds the energy to thrust up against Percy's slide out. Percy stops for a second, no movement just a look that says "what are you doing?" better than the words would. Leon loves this about them. That he's finally found someone who doesn't require him to talk about what he wants and needs, looks and ticks that both recognise from time spent alone speaking far louder than any voice could. But sometimes, words truly are needed.

"I won't break," Leon says as he watches Percival's tongue flick out over the thin layer of sweat that beads on his upper lip. "I want you to let go. I- " he pauses, rolling his eyes heavenward to find the right words, "Christ,Percy, I just want a good, hard, fuck."

His sentence hangs in the air a moment, Leon's breathing loud in his ears.

Leon blinks and wishes he could take it all back until Percival whisper's his name and Leon summons strength to look back down. There's that familiar worried look in Percy's greeny-brown eyes as he leans his weight on one arm, the other coming up to stroke through Leon's curls and down the side of his face. "I don't want to-"

"You won't! You never do. I want it. I want you, all of you." Leon watches a range of emotions flicker across his boyfriend's face, worry still there amongst what Leon knows to be deep consideration.

They are silent, Leon waiting as patiently as one can with a cock deep in his arse and his own pressed achingly hard between them. He's about to make his case again when he sees a firm resignation in Percival's stare and the man above him rises back on his knees, taking Leon's hips firmly in hand before pulling out to the tip. Leon thinks it's over, that he'll just never get Percy to really fuck him when his breath is forced from his lungs in one loud whoosh as Percy slams back into him with the full weight of his body behind it.

 _Oh_.

That's all Leon can say as Percy's fingertips press deep into his skin, bruising for sure, and his hips snap and snap and Leon's cock bounces with wet sticky slaps against his stomach from the force of every thrust. Leon's mouth drops open and doesn't close as Percy finally gives in, the bedhead knocks against the wall behind them and Leon thinks he might even hear the bookshelf on the other side rattle enough to knock the photo of his mum to the floor. Percy only grips harder as Leon's own hands flail uselessly at his side, his whole body tensing with the need to come as Percy fucks him harder and faster then Leon's coming before he can do anything about it.

He wanted to last longer, to lock every stretch and burn and good _hurt_ that having Percy give in to really fucking him felt like but he's on the verge of passing out – white light bright behind his eyes as he feels hot spurts of come land on his body as far as one of his nipples. Percy pulls out a second later, whips the condom off and tosses it somewhere that is sure to leave a sticky mess for them to find in the morning – his hand a blur over his shiny, almost purple head of his prick. His eyes are firmly on Leon and somehow Leon finds the strength to sit up, adding his own shaky hand to Percy's, stroking as best he can as his mouth licks at the musk and slight latex tang that resides in the slit. His hand forms a fist around Percy's length, milking the orgasm that Percy is so obviously close to as Leon feels fingers slide into his hair, then the slight jerk back as Percy finds purchase and _tugs_. Leon's tongue slides around Percy's foreskin, sucking and licking at every available piece of skin and with a soft groan above him, Leon sits back and lets Percy work himself hard as he brings himself off.

Leon's eyes flutter shut as he hears the difference in tone from above that means in seconds Percy will be coming over his face. Hot wet ropes scorch his skin, thick and sliding down the bridge of his nose and across his lips. Leon isn't sure, but there is some on his forehead so maybe there is in his hair as well. His lips are attacked with Percival's own seconds after the larger man's final groan and they tumble back onto the bed, a mess of bodily fluids and body parts that no longer seem to work for what they were made for. Percy is licking every trace of himself from Leon's face, and Leon is letting him because he is sure every one of his bones melted after what they've just done. And to be honest, he's always found it rather sexy when Percy cleans him off like this. How the man has the energy to then shift down Leon's body and lick every stray rope of Leon's own release from his chest, Leon would love to know. He chuckles in a breathless way that is rather reminiscent of a giggle when Percy finally snuggles into his side, one arm dropping over Leon's chest like the dead weight that Leon feels like his entire body has become.

They lie there, breathing in the scent of sex and come and what probably could be named as something more between them until Leon turns and presses his lips to Percy's sweat curled hair near his forehead. Leon wants to say something. To express his gratitude for what Percy finally gave into or something along those lines, but what comes out is a little less than the meaningful words he thought he'd be able to string together.

"You got some of your spunk in my hair."

And Percival snickers. "I did. I'll wash it out for you in the morning."

"Good," Leon says, and from the way Percival nuzzles in closer, pulling Leon into his arms, Leon figures that maybe that one word is explanation for more than just apologies accepted for awkward cum trajectory.

"Good," Percival whispers into Leon's neck, and Leon knows that Percival means it too.

Make up sex? Turns out to be exactly like what his friends had been raving about all along.

**-END PART TWO-**


End file.
